Prior art cargo tie-down systems, specifically those commonly utilized by the U.S. Military, are typically comprised of three nets which are secured together utilizing a plurality of hooks and buckles. These prior art cargo netting systems are designed to meet the current specifications set forth by the U.S. Military Specification MIL-N-27444C (USAF). This “MIL SPEC” sets forth a color scheme for the webbing used in these prior art systems (olive drab for the sides (type 1) and yellow for the top (type 2)), and further specifies a maximum stack height and load for type 1 and 2 webbing system.
However, the prior art cargo net tie-down systems produced to comply with the aforementioned MIL-SPEC, as well as many other commercially available net tie-down systems suffer from a variety of disadvantages that make them difficult to use. Initially, the netting assembly of these prior art systems is quite complex, typically employing two side nets and a top net that must be aligned over the cargo container in a specific orientation before the nets can be properly secured together, and only then secured over the cargo to secure the cargo to the shipping platform.
Additionally, prior art cargo netting systems are often difficult to deploy over cargo because of the very complex configuration of a plurality of interrelated nets. The nets typically permit any size cargo to be loaded onto the pallet, however, only the top net is usually needed for very small loads, thereby necessitating that the user attempt to bundle up and secure the remaining nets for loads that don't require the entire dimensions of the netting. The side nets are needlessly complex because most pallets or cargo platforms are not square, so each side net typically is rectangular in shape. Often a user will attempt to secure cargo having attached the long side of a side net to the short side of the load by mistake. Of course, this requires the entire system to be reoriented before the load can be secured.
Accordingly, many prior art cargo net systems can almost be completely assembled in an improper orientation, thereby causing great loss of time and effort. This problem is particularly vexing where time is of the essence, as is often the case in military operations. Furthermore, many prior art systems don't allow for the load to be tightly compressed on the corners because the attachments utilized on the webbing ends have little or no mechanical advantage.
Based on the foregoing it is apparent that there is a significant need in the art for a cargo netting tie-down system for securing a load to a platform that is readily properly oriented, simple to deploy, and quick to secure that overcomes the problems readily apparent in the prior art.